Cicatrices
by IzumiHTF95
Summary: Flaky, una chica de 17 años tiene que cargar día a día con la enfermedad de su madre Lammy, además de burlas, mal tratos y discusiones en general por parte de sus compañeros de escuela y familia. desarrolla cierto miedo esas enfermedades, sin saber que alguien más a quien aprecia posee una. Basado en echos reales.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores~, bueno hoy les traigo una historia un tanto dramática, trágica y romántica. Realmente la hice ayer en la madrugada, después de ciertos acontecimientos los cuales serán narrados conforme avance la historia. Si, lo que dice allí es cierto y esta basado en acontecimientos reales de mi vida. Tal vez no le interese mucho, pero realmente necesitaba desahogarme -gota anime-**

**Sin más que decir, ¡Comencemos con ella!~**

**Los Happy Tree Friends no son míos, pertenecen a Mondo Media y sus respectivos dueños.**

Allí Estaba yo, tirada en el frío y duro suelo mientras un hilo de sangre salia de mis labios. Sollozaba, rogaba que se detuviera mientras temblaba bruscamente. Lleve mi mano derecha hacia donde sentía escurrir aquel liquido carmesí intenso, mis miedos aumentaban. Se preguntaran "¿Quien es el culpable de aquella herida?", ¿verdad?, Esa persona era nada menos y nada más que el ser humano que me dio la vida, Mi progenitora... Mi madre. De cabellos cortos y algo rizados color violeta, ojos griseados, los cuales en ese momento se encontraban sin brillo alguno. Su bello rostro, el cual por lo general muestra una limpia y amplia sonrisa amable y acogedora, en esos momentos se encontraba levemente deformada por una sonrisa torcida, sus ojos abiertos como platos y la mano alzada al aire amenazando con una nueva bofetada.

Continué suplicando que se detuviera, apenas alcance a musitar un_ "¡B-Basta!, ya basta por/"_ que fue callado por un nuevo golpe suyo. Mi mejilla izquierda se encontraba roja, ardía, pulsaba e inflamaba ligeramente debido a eso. Solloce con más fuerza pero nadie escuchaba. Tal vez las preguntas que tienen en mente sean "¿Donde esta su padre?, oh ¿sus hermanos?". Mi padre ya no vive con nosotros, debido a que un día, sin razón aparente, mi madre lo corrió de casa pero aún así lo pone en la "obligación" de dejarle dinero para gastos de la semana, recibos y deudas que se supone son de ella, Que irónico, ¿no?. Mis hermanos... Bueno mi hermana menor se encuentra viviendo en casa de la madre de mi papá debido a lo lejos que le queda el colegio de casa; además de que han pasado cosas con respecto a mi madre que quisiera no contar en este momento. Y el mayor, el se la pasa trabajando. Esta ves le toco ir de noche por lo que en esos momentos no se encuentra. Son las 2 am y mi madre acaba de tener otro de sus "ataques. "¿Que clase de ataque?" se preguntaran ustedes, bueno ella sufre de una enfermedad llamada Esquizofrenia, cada que le dan los ataques se desahoga con mi hermana pero, ahora que no esta en casa lo hace conmigo, ah sido así desde que se fue, hace 6 meses.

Mi madre gritaba que dejara de llorar, que me callara, que había mucho ruido y susurros, se ponía las manos en los oídos, tratando de evitar escuchar aquellos balbuceos. Fruncía el ceño con algo de fuerza mientras gritaba que parara, Yo me puse de píe con algo de torpeza, mientras me acercaba con pasos dudosos a hacia mi madre, ella se percato de eso y grito que me alejara, que la dejara en paz para luego salir corriendo directo a su habitación, se encerró con llave. Me quede perpleja mientras tembleteaba me preguntaba "¿Por que siempre tiene que ser así?, discutir por cualquier babosada y terminar con golpes oh griteríos que me dejaban temblante, lloriqueando oh tirada en el suelo mientras mis largos y rebeldes cabellos rojizos cubrían parte de mi rostro. mis ojos color carmesí vidriosos e irritados dejaban salir lagrimas de dolor y no solo por aquel golpe en la mejilla si no por una enorme herida en el corazón, cicatrices que se abren una vez más, cada vez hacen más y más grandes.

Camine con dirección a mi habitación mientras arrastraba mis pies descalzos, mi delgado suéter holgado color beige estaba algo sucio debido el tiempo que dure en el suelo y mi falda negra de tablones se encontraba igual. Por cierto, mi nombre es Flaky, soy una chica de 17 años que pasa sus días con la carga de la enfermedad y golpes de su madre de nombre Lammy. bastante baja para mi edad, de contextura delgada y fina, ah primera vista como una chica de 15 años. En cuanto llegue a mi cuarto me encerré deje caer encima de mi blanca y suave cama color blanquecina, me cubrí por completo con las sabanas y coloque mis audífonos color verde pasto en los oídos y comencé a llorar nuevamente conforme avanzaba la canción** "My Heart Is Broken" de Evanecence**. Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, el sueño me vencía, ya eran casi las 4: 00 am, eh llevado casi 2 horas sollozante mis ojos estaban hinchados, con ojeras y mis mejillas rojas. todo se volvía oscuro, el silencio reinaba. Paz, tranquilidad... me estaba transportando a un universo donde me encontraba sola, sin preocupaciones, ni gritos, todo era paz. Sin más, quede profundamente dormida.

**Bueno hasta aquí esta pequeña historia de mi vida -gota anime- **

**Si ya se, fue Demasiado corto xD pero realmente es algo que me duele en el alma recordar TuT **

**Espero no les haya aburrido QuQ **

**No se si habrá continuación, todo depende de lo que ustedes digan y comenten. Si les gusto, háganme saber~ para así subir un segundo Capitulo, ¿Vale?**

**Por favor Dejen Reviwes~ ouo**


	2. Días Grises y Momentos felices

Jejeje un solo Review me anima a continuar escribiendo esta historia :3 Agradecimientos especiales para **Bloodytokita**, arigatou~ OuO

Bueno como ya se sabe, la historia esta basada en acontecimientos personales. Con esto dicho, comencemos con la historia :3

**_Disclaimer: Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece,pertenecen a Mondo media a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y cansancio, otro día empezaba, ¿Realmente es necesario seguir con esta absurda vida?, a decir verdad lo único que me mantiene en píe es el apoyo de mis amigos (los cuales son pocos). Una chica de cabellos azulados llamada Petunia, normalmente lleva su largo y sedoso cabello recogido por una cola de caballo, es un 1 año mayor que yo, pero a pesar de eso tiene la mentalidad y sabiduría de alguien de 25, mi gran consejera; Un chico de cabellos amarillentos llamado Cuddles de mi misma edad, bastante alegre y cordial jeje realmente me anima. Otra chica, de cabellos rosados y cortos, normalmente usa un moño adornando su hermosa melena, bastante alegre y linda, novia de Cuddles y Finalmente Toothy, el es un chico un poco más serio que Cuddles y Giggles pero aún así no deja de ser divertido, en ocasiones saca su lado loco, eso me divierte, de cabellos morados y unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas (cosa que no le gusta que le recuerden). Ellos 4 son mis consejeros, diversión y ayuda, pero hay alguien más, alguien me llena por completo, me hace olvidar totalmente mis problemas y preocupaciones, esa persona se llama Flippy un chico de cabellos verdosos y hermosos ojos color esmeralda, alto (bueno, al menos más alto que yo), amable, servicial, educado y divertido. Esa es mi mayor razón para seguir viviendo y mirar hacia el futuro.

Me levante de mi cama algo cansada tocando el frió y firme suelo con mis pies descalzos. Mire el reloj digital de mi habitación la cual era de un color azul celeste, un celeste bastante alegre. Resople con fastidio, son las 6:30 am, solo faltan 4 horas para que empiecen las clases.

-Genial, otro alegre día de clases -Dije con total sarcasmo-

¿Por que?, por que cada día en ese instituto es un infierno, mis compañeros unos completos imbéciles que aprovechan cualquier cosa para molestarme, golpearme oh intimidarme de todas las formas posibles. A pesar de eso no quiero dejar mis estudios, creo que son lo suficientemente importantes para mi como para soportar abusos cada día.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras con dirección a el living, allí estaba mi madre, sentada en ese sofá de color cremoso mientras veía un poco de T.V .

-Me volteó a ver, sonrío amplia mente y se puso de píe mientras decía- Buenos días, ¿Que quieres para desayunar?

Vaya cambio ¿no?, pasar de un ataque de nervios y ansiedad a una actitud totalmente amable y servicial del día a la mañana, sabia que todo era por culpa de esa enfermedad que posee pero aún así no puedo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento dentro mío.

U-Una tostada c-con mermelada y u-un vaso con leche -Musite mientras le veía dirigirse hacia la cocina. Me dirigí a el comedor y tome asiento, al parecer hoy estaba de buen humor, aveces ni siquiera me voltea a ver en toda la mañana y quien hace el desayuno soy yo, pero bueno.

Mientras esperaba el desayuno decidí tomar mi celular y observar el horario de el día escolar, justo cuando lo tome vibro levemente, había llegado un mensaje de mi peliverde.

"Buenos días mi pequeña puerco espín, ¿Como dormiste? espero que bien. Solo pasó a desearte un excelente día de clases. ¡Estudia mucho y animo!. ¿Sabes? te extraño mucho, a ver que día nos vemos, ¿vale?. Hablamos después ya que estoy algo ocupado con un proyecto escolar. besos, te me cuidas mucho mi pequeña, ¡Te amo! "

¡Que lindo!, siempre me anima el recibir un saludo suyo. Decidí contestar aquel mensaje.

"¡Buenos días!, pues bien solo ando un poco cansada jeje, espero que tu también hayas descansado. Si entiendo, ¡suerte con tu proyecto! y ¿que dices?, si yo siempre lo hago jajaja el que no lo hace eres tu ¬w¬ . o/o Y-Yo ta-tamb-bien te ext-traño mu-mucho / . Chao, tu también te me cuidas mucho, ¡Y-Yo también te amo! "

Después de enviar el mensaje guarde mi móvil ya que el desayuno estaba listo, se veía rico. Levante la vista hacia mi madre y sonreí, ella correspondió la sonrisa y me dispuse a comer aquel alimento. Luego de eso ayude un poco con la limpieza de el hogar, me duche, cambie y arregle mis cosas para después marchar con dirección a aquella institución de educación. Hago 1 Hora y Media, para llegar por lo que debo irme temprano si no quiero llegar tarde. Todo estaba tranquilo durante el trayecto a el colegio ya que realmente no tengo que caminar, mi padre me da cada semana dinero para los gastos de la ida en el metro de la ciudad. Cuando era hora, baje de aquel transporte y me dirigí hacia el instituto.

¡Las horas de clase fueron una eternidad!, 4 horas de clase en Programación y Base de Datos son tan agotadores y estresantes aparte de que las 2 horas de clase en Trigonométria son totalmente aburridas. Lo bueno es que gracias a ello puedo estar con mis amigos, Giggles, Cuddles y Toothy siempre me alegran el día con sus comentarios y locuras jajaja y Petunia debes en cuando se les une. Yo obviamente no me quedo atrás, aunque normalmente suelo ser algo tímida y callada con los demás, cuando estoy con ellos es como si me transformara en alguien completamente diferente, dejo los miedos y timidez para convertirme en alguien extrovertida e impaciente. siempre la pasó bien con ellos. En receso, bueno las cosas cambiaron un poquito, ya que 2 de mis compañeros, Shifty y Lifty, trataron de quitarme el dinero de el almuerzo pero por fortuna estaba Petunia conmigo en ese momento, ¡Ella se encargo de ponerlos en su lugar!, jajajaja se veían tan graciosos al momento de salir corriendo por las amenazas de mi amiga peliazulada, jajajaja. Después de ello en clase de Literatura trataron de vengarse con bromas pesadas, pero Petunia nunca se aparto de mi lo cual eso me ayudo en mucho.

Después de unas horas más las clases acabaron y cada uno debía dirigirse a casa, siempre me voy con mis amigos hasta la estación de metro ya que por desgracia viven al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que a partir de allí debo emprender el viaje sola, haciendo que mis miedos regresen nuevamente, ¿Por que no puedo ser valiente y segura por una sola vez en mi vida sin necesidad de mis amigos?. Durante todo el viaje a casa solo tuve una cosa en mente y era hablar con el niño que siempre me saca una sonrisa alegre, sincera, totalmente despreocupada y segura, claro esta, ¡habló de mi Flippy!.

Llegue a casa con una sonrisa en los labios, ¡este día había sido bastante bueno!, Primero despierto y mi madre me trato de buena manera, Segundo recibí un mensaje de mi Flippy, Tercero hoy casi no hubieron maltratos, insultos oh golpes por parte de mis compañeros. Ya solo me faltaba tomar un buen descanso, pero desgraciadamente fue así, al momento de abrir la puerta de la entrada sentí como tomaron de mi cabello, jalando hacia dentro de mi hogar y, por ende, logrando que entrara. Vaya "Bienvenida" por parte de mi madre, ¿no?, cerró la puerta con llave y me empujó haciendo que cayera en el sofá color marrón y con bordes en forma de Corazón. La miré y de mis ojos salia una insaciable sensación de desesperación y miedo, ¡Oh no empezó otra vez!. Trate de cubrirme por completo utilizando mis brazos pero fue inútil, alcanzo a tomarme nuevamente mi cabellera color carmesí y con su mano libre comenzó a darme bofetadas. ¿Por que? no lose, tal vez hice algo que no le gusto, la desesperaron oh por simple gusto. Continuo golpeándome, cada bofetada, estirada de cabello y puñetazo me dolía no solo físicamente, si no también emocional, ¡realmente no puedo soportar esto más!. Me arme de valor, el poco que tengo, y me reincorpore de el suelo el cual estaba manchado ligeramente de sangre, de MI sangre; la mire a los ojos y trague saliva para luego entreabrir la boca un poco.

-¿C-Como p-pued-des hacer e-esto?, ¿a-acaso no vez q-que te esta-tas arruinando a ti misma y a la familia?

Pregunte con desesperación mientras sollozaba, Por dios realmente no entendía lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Ella solo me tomo de los hombros con brusquedad y comenzó a moverme de un lado a otro, eso me aturdía cada vez más, mientras gritaba que me callara de una vez. Sus gritos y sacudidas eran cada vez mayores, eso hacia que se me subiera la sangre a la cabeza hasta que finalmente explote.

-¡A este paso te vas a quedar sola!

Grité finalmente para luego recibir un nuevo puñetazo en la boca del estomago, caí de rodillas en el suelo mientras tocaba aquella parte de mi cuerpo lastimado, ¡Dios santo realmente me dolió!. En eso la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de mi hermano mayor (si lose, la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro pero el lleva una copia de la llave). Era un chico de alta estatura, cabellos color rojizos como los míos y los de mi padre, de ojos violetas como los de mi madre, tez blanca y de apariencia joven pero adulta. Todos dicen que es idéntico a mi padre Splendont cuando era joven. Vio la escena mientras dejaba caer su mochila color azul marino y fue directo hacia mi madre y yo, allí comenzó una una discusión entre el y mi madre, discusión la cual duro solo unos minutos antes de que ella se fuera a su habitación con total molestia y desesperación dejándonos solos a mi hermano y a mi. Me miro y me tomo en brazos, llevándome hasta mi habitación en donde me acostó con delicadeza en mi suave cama.

¿Ahora que pasó? -Preguntó mi hermano con un tono de frustración-

Yo solo desvíe la mirada sin expresión alguna, ¿Realmente quería que le contara todo?. Me cubrí con la sabana con algo de esfuerzo debido al dolor que sentía en mi estomago. El suspiró y se puso de píe caminando con dirección a la salida de mi cuarto.

Ric... Gracias -Susurre con un hilo de voz, que mi hermano alcanzó a persuadir-

El solo sonrío y sin mirarme abrió la puerta para luego salir no sin antes musitar un pequeño "de nada". Me quede allí sola mientras veía mi reloj digital color carmesí intenso, eran las 10 : 30 de la noche, ¿Se suponía que debía dormir?. De pronto mi celular sonó, ¡tenia un mensaje de Flippy!, rápidamente comencé a leerlo. Abrí los ojos de par en par sorprendida por lo que el mensaje de texto contenía. ¡¿V-Vendrá a visitarme durante vacaciones de verano?!, ¿E-Enserio?. Un sentimiento de calidez comenzó a llenarme por completo, tanto que ya hasta casi olvidaba el dolor que aún sentía en la boca del estomago, ¡Como siempre me alegra el día!. Como siempre, conteste su mensaje llena de alegría, para luego mirar nuevamente el reloj digital. Los parpados comenzaban a pesarme ligeramente, sentía como caía poco a poco profundamente dormida, sin poder borrar aquella ligera sonrisa que se había creado gracias a mi amado.

* * *

Ok fue Bastante tardada la continuación y corta ;-; y me disculpo por ello TuT rara vez tengo la oportunidad de estar en pc por las vacaciones-nube emo-

¿Bueno que les pareció?, ¿Bastante bueno?, ¿Malo?, ¿Regular?, ¡DEN SUS OPINIONES CON REVIEWS! ~

Nos leemos después! ;D


	3. Confesiones

Hola mis amados lectores~ Me alegra y emociona mucho el que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y bueno, la historia en si xD jejeje de veras les agradezco el apoyo~ *-* y ofrezco una ENORME disculpa por la ultra tardanza, pero debido a que son vacaciones eh estado muy ocupada buscando trabajo, con los deberes de la casa y gracias a algunos problemas (los cuales algunos serán contados en este capitulo) no eh tenido la oportunidad de estar en pc. Además no tengo pc por lo que tengo que ir a ciber xD

Ahora si ¡A CONTESTAR REVIEWS!~

**OkamiYuki98: **jajajaja ¡muchas gracias! Realmente hago lo que puedo para continuarla ya que casi nunca uso pc ;u; y aunque me falta mucho que aprender con respecto a la narración, agradezco que te haya gustadoo~ ouo

**Wordlotaku2013: **Jejeje entiendo eso de que te quiten de la pc (oh en mi caso el celular) cuando estan haciendo algo importante (oh al menos para uno xD) y me alegra que te haya gusto y no importa lo de el review, mejor tarde que nunca xD jajaja y gracias ouo

**Sammyfxf: **Jajajajaja esos Frippy y Friqpy son todos unos loquillos :B (? y Bueno yo realmente no tengo nada encontra de Lammy pero en mi opinión era perfecta para poner le ese papel (ya que posee la misma enfermedad que mi madre) xD jajaja no me cae mal n.n, y bueno contestando a las preguntas de Frippy y Friqpy -w- No diré que pasara con mi querida Fla-chan~ x3 muajajajaja soy MALA! (? ok no ._. jaja y si, aparecerán sus clones, ambos xD

**Fcamlb: **Jejeje bueno puede que si sea algo un poco triste de cierta forma xD jajaja me alegra que te guste~ *-* y pues CLARO QUE LO CONTINUARE HACIENDO x3 . Aunque si es algo que realmente me ah pasado (y sigue pasando -gota-) pues siempre intento salir adelante con todo eso n.n Gracias por los ánimos ~! ;u;

Ya una vez contestados los Reviews, ¡Pasemos a la historia!

**_Disclaimer: Los Happy Tree Friends no me pertenece,pertenecen a Mondo media a sus respectivos creadores._**

* * *

Aveces pienso que quizás seria mejor desaparecer, no es que que lo quiera realmente. De echo creo que nada seria peor que eso.. quedarme sola de un momento a otro y que la gente a mi al rededor no se percate de mi presencia. El por que llego a pensar en todo eso ahora es sencillo, estos últimos meses han sido de los peores que eh pasado. ¿Por que?, bueno déjenme empezar desde el principio...

**-*HACE 1 MES*-**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde aquella "cálida llegada a casa". Mi hermano de alguna forma se comunico con mi padre y le contó lo que pasó a pesar de que realmente han tenido muchos problemas entre ellos. En fin, Mi hermano le informo a mi padre lo que había pasado con anterioridad y gracias a ello se hizo una "Reunión familiar" la cual creo que difícil mente olvidare, o al menos me tomara algo de tiempo superar lo ocurrido es día...

****~FLASH BACK~****

Dentro de una pequeña casa color Rosa pastel, de clase media, se alcanzaban a distinguir 3 siluetas.

La primera: Masculina, estatura algo alta al rededor de 1.70 y delgada complexión física, de cabellos cortos rojizos y mirada violeta. nadie más que Ric, de 21 años de edad.

La segunda: Femenina, estatura algo baja al rededor de 1.60, complexión delgada y, a pesar de su edad poseía buen cuerpo, de cabellos largos y algo rizados color violeta y orbes de un tono violeta más intenso. Esa persona no podía ser más que Lammy, de 40 años de edad.

Y la tercera: Femenina, estatura aún más baja al rededor de 1.55, complexión delgada y figura infantil, de largos y alborotados cabellos de un tono rojizo carmín, ojos del mismo tono. obviamente Flaky, de 17 años de edad.

Aquellas 3 personas se encontraban sentadas en los sofás de tonos marrón y cremosos, esperando la llegada de los 2 miembros de la familia faltan tes. Las cuales no tardaron en llegar.

La primera era una chica de apenas 16 años, de cabellos violetas y algo rizados al igual que su madre, su estatura era un poco mayor que el de su hermana, Flaky, al rededor de 1. 60 al igual que su madre. ojos rojizos al igual que su padre, poseía buen cuerpo a comparación de el de la pelirroja, rostro algo redondo y ojos grandes los cuales le daban la apariencia de alguien más grande.

La ultima figura era un hombre de 42 años de edad pero bien conservado, a primera vista de unos 32. ojos y cabellos color rojizos solo que de un tono más oscuro que el de su hija, poseía mirada seria pero de alguna forma divertida y gentil, de nombre Splendont.

La pequeña pelirroja no pudo evitar correr al ver a aquellas 2 personas a las cuales no había visto desde hacia meses. la hermana menor de esta abrazo a la oji carmesí con nostalgia y alegría en cuanto se acerco.

- ¡Syria nee-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Como has estado en casa de mis abuelos?, ¿te has alimentado bien?, como vas con tus estudios? espero que no me salgas con que has dejado alguna materia por que si no me enojare contigo -Mencionaba la pelirroja emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor, la cual no paraba de reír ante las preguntas sin fin de Flaky-.

- Jajajaja, ¿Quieres dejarme responder a una pregunta antes de hacer otra? -la mirada de la oji violeta se poso en su hermana. la cual la miro divertida- pues eh estado bien, aunque es un poco estresante vivir allí pero bueno jeje. Me eh estado alimentando perfectamente bien, más bien creo que a la que le falta alimentarse es a ti, estas demasiado delgada -Menciono la hermana menor mirando a la pelirroja de arriba a abajo- y con respeto a los estudios puees.. q-quizás si eh dejado una ue otra materia pe-pero las pasare jejeje.

La pelirroja la miro seria para luego echar a reír junto con su hermana, realmente había extrañado sus ocurrencias y alegría. Soltó a su hermana y miro a Splendont para luego abrazarlo con cariño y nostalgia. Realmente había extrañado a esas 2 personas. En cuanto el abrazo termino, las 3 figuras fueron directo a donde se encontraban Lammy y Ric. Lammy mirando aquella escena sin interés alguno, a comparación de Ric el cual se encontraba serio pero nostálgico.

La platica comenzó como cualquier otra, hablando sobre la educación escolar, necesidades del hogar, deudas, etc.

- Y bien... ¿Como has estado Lammy? -Pregunto Splendont con tacto y naturalidad-.

- Yo perfectamente, ¿Y tu? -Pregunto Lammy tranquila y des preocupadamente-.

- ¿Estas segura? -Cuestiono seriamente el oji rojizo, causando que aquella mujer de cabellos violetas frunciera el ceño con ligereza-.

- ¿Que estas tratando de insinuar?

-Splendont suspiro con pesadez y sin quitar la seriedad en su mirada, observo a Lammy directamente a los ojos- Me entere de que agrediste a Flaky hace algunas semanas, ¿Por que pasó eso?

-Lammy se puso de píe y miro con cólera a el pelirrojo- Eso le enseñara a ser menos insolente y respetuosa. además ¿Quien mierdas eres tu para decirme como tratar o no a Flaky?, ya no vives aquí por lo que ya no tienes derecho alguno de dar ordenes en este lugar -Menciono una enojada Lammy, mientras apretaba su puño con algo de fuerza-.

-Splendont de igual manera se puso de píe, claramente molesto por lo dicho por la oji violeta- tengo todo el derecho por que también es mi hija, y no puedes estarla agrediendo sin motivo alguno como hacías con Syria. No estoy aquí para pelear contigo Lammy, pero veo que nuevamente estas tomando esas actitudes agresivas.

- Yo no estoy agresiva, quien lo esta eres tu, así que sera mejor que te vayas de mi casa de una vez -Dijo casi en modo de orden la oji violeta, logrando que Syria de pusiera de píe molesta-.

- ¡Deja de estar actuando de esa forma tan idiota y acepta la responsabilidad de tus actos! -Menciono la peli violeta menor, la cual siempre a sido conocida por su valentía y seguridad en si misma. Logrando incluso, hacerle frente a su propia madre-.

- Syria no te metas en esto por favor, es entre tu madre y yo -Splendont miro a su hija menor, la cual devolvió la mirada con seriedad y seguridad para luego sentarse nuevamente en aquel sofá de color cremoso con frustración y cólera-.

- Flaky, ¿Puedes decirme que pasó exactamente ese día? -Pregunto el pelirrojo a su hija, la cual se exalto levemente ante la pregunta y decidió asentir con la cabeza, con algo de nervios-.

- B-Bueno yo... solo llegue y en cuanto iba a e-entrar mi mamá me tomo del cabello y m-me jalo hacia la entrada. R-Realmente no sé l-la razón por la que lo hizo pero e-en cuanto e-estuve dentro comenzó a golpe-pearme... -mantuvo la mirada fijada en el suelo mientras contaba parte de la historia, haciendo que sus desarreglados cabellos cubrieran parte de sus ojos-.

- y Bien... ¿Por que lo hiciste? -Cuestiono nuevamente Splendont en tono de serenidad para no alterar a la mujer que antes fue su esposa y amor de la vida-.

Lammy quedo en silencio por un momento mirando a Flaky con la mirada entrecerrada y seria, para luego comenzar a reír con burla levemente. eso hizo que Splendont molestara aún más, cerrando sus puños con más fuerza. de un momento a otro el rostro de Lammy comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas y sollozos, su mirada estaba llena de ira y de un momento a otro se lanzó sobre su esposo arañando le el rostro. esto altero a los presentes, principalmente al ver a que Splendont no mostraba intenciones de tratar de que lo dejara. Ric rápidamente corrió hacia sus padres, poniéndose entre ambos tratando de separarlos. Syria le sigo con ira tratando de hacer parar las acciones de Lammy tomándola de ambos brazos. Y finalmente fue Flaky con algo de pánico tomando a su madre de la cintura, logrando así que se separara de su padre, el cual gritaba que la dejaran desahogarse a pesar de que le había echo una herida la cual sangraba en la parte izquierda de su cabeza, cerca de la sien.

Todo se puso en silenció ah excepción de los sollozos de Lammy y los jadeos de los demás presentes.

- Realmente eres increíble, no se que rayos tienes en la cabeza para que hagas estas cosas. ¡Por tu maldita culpa la familia se derrumba y tu solo te pones a llorar sin hacer nada al respecto!. En vez de que te pongas a ver las consecuencias de tus estúpidas acciones, te encierras en tu misma y te quedas de brazos cruzados. Si quisieras podrías salir adelante y recuperarte de esa maldita enfermedad ¡pero no!, ¡no haces nada por nosotros ni por ti misma! -La mirada violeta de Syria se lleno de lagrimas, las cuales caían como cascadas mientras decía esas palabras, llenando su blanco y hermoso rostro de ellas-.

Flaky solo pudo abrazar consolador amente a su hermana menor, mientras acariciaba su cabello logrando que esta de igual manera comenzara a dejar salir las lagrimas contenidas de forma silenciosa. Lammy nuevamente comenzó a reír y se puso de píe hiendo directamente a el lavamanos. Ric se levanto de el sofá de color marrón dispuesto a reclamar le a su madre el por que de su falta de interés, pero fue detenido por su padre el cual lo tomo por el hombro y negó con la cabeza para finalmente ir a donde se encontraba la menor la cual aún sollozaba en brazos de la pelirroja.

- Syria es mejor que ya nos vayamos ... -dijo con suavidad el padre de ambas, haciendo que esta asintiera con la cabeza y se pusiera de píe limpiando sus lagrimas. dio una rápida mirada hacia su madre sin expresión alguna para luego salir de aquella casa sin despedirse de su madre, pero si de sus hermanos-.

- Al parecer no se puede razonar contigo aún Lammy... así que simplemente piensa en lo que estas haciendo y trata de abrir los ojos, no solo por ti también por los niños.

Splendont, al ver que la pelivioleta no mostraba interés alguno ante sus palabras, suspiro y se despidió de Flaky y Ric dejando algo de dinero en la mesita de escribir de la pelirroja, dando a entender que era el dinero de la semana, para finalmente irse de aquel lugar.

****~FIN DE FLASH BACK~****

Ese fue un día bastante estresante y algo duro. Unos 2 días después de eso mi madre fue a casa de mi abuela, donde se esta quedando mi hermana menor Syria, a decir que mi padre la había agredido. Pff! ¿Que diablos piensa?. pero lo peor estaba porvenir.

Las cosas empeoraron después de eso, ya que mi padre ya no ponía ni un píe en casa después de lo ocurrido, no por miedo de que volviera a pasar, si no para evitar nuevos pleitos y alteraciones por parte de mi madre. por lo que cada semana nos comunicábamos por medio de mi móvil por el dinero para los gastos diarios oh simplemente para saber como estábamos cada uno. Si pensaba que eso había sido malo, lo que venia seria peor y que cambiaría mi forma de pensar y sentimientos...

**-*1 MES DESPUÉS*-**

Todo empezó gracias a una nueva agresión por parte de mi madre en contra mía, no tenia idea del por que siempre era hacia mi, siempre hacia mi, hasta esa nueva reunión entre mi hermano, mi madre y yo...

****~FLASH BACK~****

- ¿Ahora por que agrediste a Flaky? -Pregunto Ric con mirada seria mientras miraba a su madre lavar los trates sucios-.

- Me grito, solo por eso -Dijo Lammy sin interés alguno, mientras enjuagaba uno de los platos de porcelana que le habían regalado en su boda con Splendont-.

-Ric alzo una ceja mientras continuaba mirando a su madre- ¿Y solo por eso la abofeteaste hasta hacerla sangrar? -Señalo a su hermana menor la cual se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, mientras llevaba una pequeña gasa estéril cubriendo su mejilla-.

-Lammy miro de reojo a su hija pelirroja por unos escasos segundos, para luego concentrarse nuevamente en aquellos platos y vasos del lavabo-.

Ric frunció el ceño y gruño a lo bajo mientras miraba a su madre con molestia para luego acercarse a donde se encontraba.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de Flaky?, por que si es así sera mejor que lo digas de una vez...

- M-mamá, p-por favor.. d-dinos q-que pasa, l-o q-que piensas y l-lo que sien-tes... n-nos preocupas... -Dijo la joven pelirroja entristecida mientras miraba a su madre aún en lo suyo-

Lammy, ya con las lagrimas empapando sus mejillas fue directo hacia la pelirroja propinando le un tremendo golpe en su mejilla sana. Ric al ver tal escena corrió hacia su madre y hermana, interponiéndose en lo que seria un nuevo ataque en contra de la ya asustada pelirroja.

- ¡Ya déjala en paz!, ¡¿por que SIEMPRE la golpeas a ella primero?, ¿por que no a mi?! -Cuestiono autoritario el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su madre con resentimiento- ¿Que mierdas en su contra?

Lammy no pudo más que lanzarse sobre su hijo mayor y comenzar a asfixiarlo utilizando su brazo. Flaky se mantuvo al margen todo el tiempo hasta ese momento, sintió como la sangre se le subía de pronto a la cabeza. se lleno de furia, tristeza, decepción, eran demasiados sentimientos entre mezclados, hasta que finalmente estallo.

Se abalanzo sobre su madre y la tomo del cuello haciendo presión sobre el. su mente se había nublado casi por completo, el enojo y la cólera era demasiadas como para controlar los impulsos que e esos momentos poseía. Lammy soltó finalmente a el joven oji violeta para tomar a la pelirroja de los cabellos.

- F-Flaky, suéltala -Pedía Ric, mientras jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aire pedido-

La pelirroja miro desconcertada a su hermano mayor para luego posar su mirada en su madre. Juraba que sentía como cada uno de sus cabellos era arrancados poco a poco de su cuero cabelludo causado un tremendo dolor e su cráneo. decidió soltar a la oji violeta, y esta e respuesta le soltó de sus rebeldes y alborotados cabellos. El oji violeta dejo salir las lagrimas de frustración y furia comprimidas, abrazando protectora mente a la menor.

- ¿Que diablos tienes en la cabeza?, ¡Por tu culpa la familia se cae en pedazos!. ¿Por que siempre la primera en sufrir los daños físicos?, ¡¿Acaso no la consideras tu hija?!

La mujer de cabellos violetas solo volteo la mirada mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. El oji violeta abrió los ojos de par e par asombrado y más que eso furioso mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a la oji carmín. Ella solo se mantenía con la mirada aja, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rosados y bien formados labios, El mayor de amos hermanos la miro crédulo mientras esta se soltaba de su agarre para finalmente mirar como la chica se iba directo a su habitación. Después de eso todo se volvió en silencio.

****~FIN DE FLASH BACK~****

Desde ese momento mi forma de ver las cosas camio... ¿Se imaginan que su propia progenitora reniegue de ustedes?, juro que es u golpe duro y certero e lo más profundo de tu ser... Ahora ya nada es lo mismo e casa.

* * *

¡Y HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO! ¿Como quedo?, espero sus sabios conejos y opiniones~

y nuevamente una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza D:

Por favor deje Reviews~


End file.
